Tea Time
by Capt. Hasting
Summary: Sir. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing is forced to have tea with Enrico Maxwell so that the two of them may put aside their differences and become friends. yeah right
1. Chapter 1

Tea Time.

A/N: Welcome to my short little fanfic. As always I hope that you will enjoy it. Please R&R. (I mean it)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Hellsing.

Chapter One

Walter C. Dornez placed a tray of cookies and cake slices in the middle of the small table that was sitting in the study of the Hellsing Manor. The table was being set for a most interesting and possibly violent occasion. For you see on this day Sir. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing the head of the Hellsing Organization was going to have tea with Enrico Maxwell the head of Vatican Section XIII Iscariot. Their hatred for each other was well known and it had lately been causing problems, until finally The head of the Vatican and the Convention of Twelve (minus Integra) decided that for the fight against the supernatural to be a success the two of them would have to put all of their differences aside and become friends. Of course it was easier said then done.

Walter heard footsteps behind him and turned. In the door way, looking at the table with an expression of dread stood Integra. Her face was dark and clouded, and she seemed to be dressed in funeral attire. "Is everything ready?" she asked flatly, "It is Sir. Integra." said Walter with a bow. Integra nodded "Good." she said simply and looked at the watch on her wrist. "_He should be here in 30 minutes_." she thought with a sigh. When she was told about this mandatory meeting during last weeks Round Table Conference she thought it to be a joke and treated as such, unfortunately it was not and when the realization sunk in she became very irate.

"How dare you make judgments behind my back!?" she exploded, "You have no right! I'm an equal member ju-" "You _are _an equal member but when your actions begin to downgrade the overall effectiveness of Hellsing and it's role in protecting the crown we have every right to interject." Sir. Shelby M. Penwood broke in calmly. Integra leaned forward "When have my action _ever_ downgraded Hellsing!?" she asked, "Well, Sir Integra," another member spoke up, "For the past few weeks you seemed more intent on killing Iscariot agents then vampires." Integra shot him an angry look, "Don't get me started on Iscariot and it's bullshit! If you've forgotten they tried to _kill _me!"

Integra glared at the eleven members sitting at the table, no one said anything for some time until Sir. Penwood broke the silence. "Integra we are quite aware of Iscariot's actions and that's why we need this madness to stop. The Pope agrees." he told her with annoyance slightly tinging his voice. Integra stared at him in shock "You've contacted the Pope?" she asked "What else are you doing with out my knowledge?" she stood up from her chair and started pacing the room, "Please Integra you have to understand that we are intervening for your own good, now what has been done can not be changed, Maxwell arrives in three days so be ready for him." With that Sir. Penwood got up and left the room. To Integra's misfortune the three days passed quicker then she had hoped and now she would be faced with the unwanted twit in less then an hour.

Meanwhile Enrico Maxwell was no less grief stricken then Integra, "This is ridicules." he mumbled as he stared out the window of the black BMW."Why in the world would the Pope be punishing me like this?" he sighed, Father Reinaldo looked at his companion "I don't think this is a punishment, it's just a chance for us to extend our friendship to Hellsing." Enrico glared at Father Reinaldo "Extend or friendship? Are you serious, that woman has allowed her minions to kill our agents." Father Reinaldo nodded "That's true but you did try to kill her first." he added. Enrico scoffed "Please, that wasn't serious! Just a small bomb." he shook his head in disgust, "If I really wanted her to be killed I would have sent Heinkel or Yumie."

The two of them sat in silence until they arrived at Hellsing Manor. From the window Enrico could see Intagra waiting for him on the front steps dressed entirely in black with a sword attached to her belt. "She's armed." Enrico said worriedly "Shouldn't I be armed too?" he asked Reinaldo. Reinaldo sighed and removed a pistol from his briefcase and gave it to Enrico, "Grazie." Enrico Maxwell said as he took it and opened the door. "Integra." he said plastering a false smile on his face "How nice to see you." he extended his hand to her. Integra slowly took it and gave it a firm shake. "Good Morning Enrico. I hope your trip went well." she said, Enrico nodded "Oh yes, perfect. No complaints what so ever. I only hope I can say the same for your tea and hospitality." Enrico smirked. "Yes," Integra answered flatly "Well, do come in." she added turning and walking into the house. Enrico leaned close to Father Reinaldo's ear "She's planning something." he whispered "I can feel it."

to be continued....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Upon entering the Manor, the three of them were greeted by Walter who extended his hand to each of the guests. "Good Morning Father Maxwell, Father Reinaldo." he said, Maxwell nodded but didn't accept the hand shake, Father Reinaldo on the other hand did. "Now if you would all fallow me, I'll show you to the Study." Walter said as he turned and walked down the long hall. After what seemed, to Enrico, like hours of walking through a maze of hallways Walter finally stopped in front of a large redwood door. "Here we are." he said opening it.

The Study was a large room dimly lit with antique lamps and modern lighting, Rich Persian rugs covered the hard wood floor and kept the blood red arm chairs and coffee tables from scratching it up. In the center of the room stood a small table adorned with pastries, a steaming tea pot, and beautiful china. Integra gestured towards the table, "Take a seat." she told Maxwell. "Thank you." he answered and quickly sat, Integra soon fallowed. Taking the pot she started to pour her self a cup of tea, "Oh Walter, your dismissed." she said. "Are you sure?" Walter asked, ""Quite sure." answered Integra as she made eye contact with Maxwell and took a sip of her tea. "Very well, Sir Integra." said Walter, he gave a quick bow and left the room. Enrico looked around the room and decided that he was not to be out done and ordered Father Reinaldo to go as well leaving him and Integra alone.

The two of them sat in awkward silence as each one of them tried to think of something neutral to say, the silence was finally broken by Integra. "So, how is the tea?" she asked, "Well, It's alright, but Italian tea is better by a hundred fold." Enrico answered. "Really, I actually find Italian tea to be much like you: bland and very weak." Integra informed him with a smirk. Enrico blinked then glanced at the cakes sitting in the middle of the table. "Ah, these look very good." he said ignoring the insult, he took a slice and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth. Integra stared at him slightly disgusted as he chewed, slowly she took a cookie and started to nibble on it, washing down every bite with a sip of tea.

They both sat chewing in silence until Maxwell swallowed loudly, _"Delizioso_," he said licking his figures. Integra didn't answer, "Oh, I would like to apologize for the little bomb we sent. I was told your car was damaged during the blast." Maxwell said with a satisfied grin. "Actually, my car was completely obliterated." Integra informed him. Maxwell lifted his eye brows "Obliterated? Wow!" he chuckled "I guess it was bigger then I thought. "Quite." Integra answered taking a sip.

"Oh, and how is the Iscariot agent we attacked?" she asked Maxwell. Enrico frowned "Well, he should recover, but his field days are over. We'll most likely find a safe spot in the Vatican or Church for him to work in." he answered. Integra nodded "That's probably for the best." "Yes," Enrico agreed. Once again they sat in awkward silence interrupted only by the sound of the clock ticking loudly. Integra looked out the window, "Wonderful weather we are having." she said, "Oh yes," Enrico agreed "Quite a treat, one usually expects to see dark clouds over London."

"Really?" Integra said "I always thought it was the Vatican." "Excuse me?" Enrico asked confused. "Oh you know how the Vatican is always corrupt or in some soft of scandal." She said with a smirk. Enrico's left eye lid started to twitch, "I'm not aware of any scandals and your one to talk considering how your Anglican church was created by a fat pig of a king who couldn't uphold the sanctity of marriage." Enrico said angrily. "Be that as is it may at least my church isn't being criticized by the entire world's media. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if you were in the middle of a scandal yourself." Integra shot back coolly. Maxwell's hand shook as he returned his tea cup to it's saucer, "What are you implying?." he growled trying to keep calm. "I'm not implying anything everyone knows your no good. It's pretty much common knowledge."

Enrico Maxwell slammed his fist on to the table, "How dare you talk to me that way!" he erupted, "I run the most important branch of the Vatican! Your nothing compared to me!" Integra poured her self another cup of tea, "Calm down Maxwell." she ordered. "I will not!" Enrico screamed "You are noting but a Protestant bitch! If you were in Rome I would have your head on a silver platter!" He stared at her his left eye lid twitching uncontrollably. "If I were in Rome it would be to watch your execution. Now I seriously suggest you retract your comments before I really get pissed off and slice you to pieces." she took a sip of her tea. Enrico jumped up from the table knocking over the chair backwards "A threat like that is a declaration of war." he stated coldly, he slowly pulled out the pistol and pointed it at Integra, "and one I have accepted." with that he pulled the trigger.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_click....click,click_. "What the hell?" Enrico mumbled looking at the gun, Integra stopped holding her breath and stared at him. Fumbling with the pistol Enrico removed the magazine and saw that it was empty. "_No bullets_!" he thought "_Why the hell aren't there any bullets_!" Integra chuckled and stood up, "Well Maxwell, it seems like your idiocracy has caused you to loose your head once again. Figuratively and soon literally." she removed her sword from it's scabbard. Enrico's eyes widened and cold beads of sweat popped up on his forehead, "Now now Integra, you don't want to do something you'll soon regret." he pleaded taking a step back. Integra shook her head grinning maliciously "I'll never regret this," she said "Plus you've been a pebble in my shoe for far to long." she took a step towards Maxwell. "Now hold still so I can enjoy this!" she swung the sword at Maxwell who screamed and jumped back tripping over one of the rugs.

Falling flat on his back he saw the crazed look in Integra's eyes, and realized that she was fully intent on killing him today. "What the hell are you doing you crazy women?" Enrico asked terrified. Integra raised an eye brow, "Maxwell I thought we were at war." she brushed a loose strand of hair from her eyes, "At least isn't that what you... said!" she lunged at him, but once again Enrico was too fast and the sword missed him by mere millimeters, instead it stabbed through the rug and into the wood floor.

"My God," thought Enrico "I'm going to die." slowly he opened one eye then another, to his relief he saw Integra trying to pull the sword out of the floor. Using this moment to his advantage Enrico rolled away from her and jumped to his feet. He quickly scanned the room and saw that there wasn't anything he could use to fight back, "_Damn_." he thought and ran out the room.

Hellsing Manor Security Center

Two guards sat in the high tech room, in front of them ten different screens showed different areas of the manor. while computers using the highest technology the British government could get its hands on would run the alarms, motion senors, the electronic shield, magnetic radar scrambler, and the various other important functions that would keep the Manor from being attacked a second time. Of course the computers couldn't run everything on their own, so a round the clock guard would keep watch over the system so that it wouldn't fall apart. At the moment the two guards on duty were Charlie and Allen.

The two of them were good friends and often worked together, unfortunately they weren't the best at actual guarding. In fact Charlie was reading _The Times_, while Allen was playing _Super Mario_ on the DS. "Damn it." Allen grumbled as he died for the 100th time, he was really starting to get annoyed with the fact that there were so many canyons and crumbling bridges in the level. He sighed as the game over screen popped up taunting him, "Stupid game." he thought closing the DS and glancing at the screen. On the far left screen the footage of Enrico Maxwell running through the hall caught his attention, "Hey." he said nudging Charlie with his elbow. "What is it?" Charlie asked not looking up from his paper, " Isn't that the Italian bloke the boss is having tea with?" Charlie folded his paper and looked at the screens "What bloke?" he asked. "That one." Allen said pointing at the screen.

Charlie squinted, "Yeah....I think it is." he said slowly, "Uh....why don't you ring up the boss and see what going on." he ordered. Allen grabbed the radio, "Security room to Iron Maiden. Come in Iron Maiden. Over." he called, a minute later Integra's aggravated voice filled the room. "What is it?" she asked, "There seems to be an unknown figure prowling the grounds. Over." he glanced at Charlie who was reading the paper. "Who?" Integra asked, Allen licked his lips, "Well it looks like the special guest. Over." Allen heard an indistinct sound then: "I see, um...No need to worry the situation is under control." "Very well, would you like any assistance anyway?" "NO! The situation is under control! No one is to engage until I specifically give an order." Integra yelled. Allen cringed and lowered the volume on the walkie-talkie, "Understood. Over." With that Allen replaced the radio to its stand and continued his game.

Hallways of Hellsing Manor

Enrico Maxwell rounded a corner and stopped. This hallway seemed identical to the rest, he looked back at the hallway he had just come from, then back to the one in front of him. He sighed and leaned against the wall, he was hopelessly lost. "_Why does this house have to be so big_?" he thought "_Nothing like a room or two, NO you needed over a billion_." he slid down to the floor and put his head in his hands. "Where the hell is Reinaldo?" he mumbled. Looking back at the hallway Enrico decided he might as well continue seeing that he had nothing better to do.

As he passed one of the windows Enrico glanced out and did a double take, there in the garden was Reinaldo. He was waking with Walter and seemed t be having a friendly conversation. Enrico rubbed his eyes "I cant believe this," he muttered, "Here I am running for my life and he's having a tour." he shook his head and continued down the hall. Suddenly he eye's lit up and he ran back to the window, if he could get Reinaldo's attention then the priest could save him from Integra's rampage. Enrico Maxwell started to look over the window for a way to open it, there were no latches or locks, and when he tried to open it it wouldn't budge.

Enrico frowned, the only option left was to break it open. he took a few steps back and started to hop up and down taking quick breaths. Then he ran towards the window and slammed his fist into it, there was a loud crack and a horrid pain shot through Maxwell's hand and up his arm, while a large crack appeared across the window.. Maxwell inhaled and held his breath, his face slowly started to turn red from the stress. Suddenly he heard the hallow sound of boots coming down the hall, exhaling he ran the opposite direction and entered the first door he came to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Enrico Maxwell found himself in a dark stairwell that led down to another door which he guessed led to the basement or cellar. As usual curiosity over powered logic and he decided to explore this new area of the house. Carefully descending the steps he found the door to be unlocked and upon opening it discovered that there wasn't a basement but in fact the door led to what seemed to be a series of dimly lit stone corridors. Taking a deep breath Enrico stepped over the thresh hold, his footsteps echoed loudly against the walls as he walked, suddenly it dawned on him that most older houses had escape routs added to the basements in case of attack. If he was lucky the Hellsing Manor would have one too and all Enrico needed to do was find it and he would be home free. With the mission at hand his pace quickened and his spirit was lifted.

After 20 minutes of exploring the underground corridor Enrico realized that he was in fact walking in one large circle and continuing his search for a way out was senseless. He took a deep breath as he rubbed his neck, "_I hate this place_." he thought "_It's like an evil fun house from the carnival_." he leaned against the stone wall thinking. As he stood in silence for about two or three minutes he glanced at a closed wooden door in front of him and suddenly decided that there was probably something of value behind it and why not. With the amount of valuables up stairs surely something would be kept down here. A smile slowly crept across his face, as he rubbed his hands together with anticipation. "_Wouldn't hurt to take a few things_," he thought "Sort of like compensation for the horrors of this visit." he added under his breath as he grabbed the steel handle and pulled.

The door didn't budge, Enrico frowned and tried again with no avail. This of course wasn't enough to stop him and he tried again harder and harder, when this failed he dug his heels into the concrete floor and leaned back gritting his teeth together. "What's wrong with this door!" he cried exasperated. Just then Enrico heard a low creak from behind the door, he paused placing his ear against it, he could hear low footsteps getting closer. Suddenly the the sound of the latch opening rang out and the door flew open sending Enrico flying into the opposite wall. The impact knocked the wind out of his lungs and caused his to slide to the floor in great pain, there was a gasp and then a woman's voice cried out: "Oh dear! I'm so sorry!"

Enrico's eyes slowly crept open and he saw the hazy image of a female figure, "_An angel_." he thought with a smile, the women approached him crouching down and cupping his face in her hands. "Are you alright?" she asked. Enrico nodded slowly and blinked a few times, his vision cleared and the women slowly came to focus reveling that it wasn't an angel but Seras Victoria the vampire. When Enrico realized who he was looking at he yelped and pushed her away, "What? Did I hurt you!" Seras asked concerned. Enrico blinked "Uh no....you just startled me." he said slowly. Seras stared at him then glanced at her room, "Um, why were you trying to break into my room?" she asked, Enrico glaceed at the open door and smiled sheepishly, "I thought there would be something of value behind it." he admitted. Seras raised an eye brow, "I see...so what are you doing down here anyway?" Enrico sighed, "I'm hiding from that terrible witch Integra." he answered with a shudder. Seras stared at Enrico baffled "Why?" she asked, "Well, um...it's a long story." "Give me the summery then." With that Enrico Maxwell began to recount the days events.

Meanwhile a certain Master Vampire awoke from his daily slumber, he carefully climbed out of bed and started to loosen the various muscles and joints that had become stiff due to inactivity. Once he was ready he slipped through the door and out into the corridor, immediately he heard a failure voice echoing in the halls. "_Maxwell_?" Alucard thought baffled, "_What the hell is he doing here_?" carefully Alucard walked to the corner and peeked around it. To his surprise Alucard saw Enrico Maxwell, his master's worst enemy, talking to the Police Girl. Alucard stared in silence and contemplated confronting the two of them, but soon decided to ask Integra about the situation instead. Careful not to make a sound Alucard slipped tough the stone wall.

Hallways of Hellsing Manor: Second Floor

Alucard effortlessly slipped into the hall though the wall and saw his Master walking away in the opposite direction, a grin spread across his face as he glided behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. Integra screamed and turned swinging the sword with all her might, causing it to slice Alucard's head clean off his shoulders. Blood gushed from his neck as the body crumbled to the gleaming marble floor with a thud. Integra stared at the scene in horror, not even noticing the blood that now covered own her face and clothes, "Oh dear." she muttered. A low chuckle filled her mind _"My goodness, is that a way to greet your servant_?" "I'm sorry." she said "but you scared me." Alucard laughed "_You should just be glad it was me and not one of your employees_." the body on the floor deformed into a mass shadow matter which soon reformed into the familiar shape. Alucard bowed, "Good to see you Master. he said "I have some interesting news to inform you of." Integra raised an eye brow. "And what would that news be?" she asked, "Well, a moment ago I observed the Police Girl having a candid conversation with the Vatican's dog Enrico Maxwell." upon hearing the name Integra's eyes lit up. "You know where he is?" she asked "Yes Master." Alucard answered, "Take me too him!" Integra ordered. Alucard bowed, "Of course Master." he said with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Integra fallowed Alucard down to the first floor and upon entering the great hall she glanced at the grandfather clock that stood against the wall. It read 5:45 PM, "_He's been here for almost two hours_." she thought. "You say something?" Alucard asked with a grin, Integra shot him an angry look, "Listening in again I see." she said annoyed. Alucard shrugged, "There's nothing else better to do." he pointed out. "I don't find it amusing and want you to stop." Integra ordered, Alucard frowned "_Buzz kill_." he thought turning way and continuing towards the door to the dungeon/basement area. "Oh by the way," he said looking over his shoulder his eye's glowing red "You're covered in blood."

Integra stopped in her tracks and her eyes widened as she looked down at her self, "Oh My God!" she exclaimed "Why didn't you tell me!" "I just did.", "Earlier!" She pulled out her handkerchief and started to wipe the blood off of her hands and neck. Alucard pointed to her face, "Missed a spot.", Integra tried to wipe her face with her handkerchief but instead she just ended up smearing the blood around. "Better?" she asked, Alucard cringed "A little." he lied pulling out his own handkerchief and handing it to her. Integra grabbed it and rubbed it over her face as she started to hyperventilate, ""Is it coming off!" she asked. Alucard shook his head, "Damn it! I need a sink." she said exasperated quickly walking away to the guest bathroom, she returned a minute later clean.

"You think I should change?" she asked pointing to her bloody clothes. "It would take too long," Alucrd said "Plus, I think it looks good that way." he added with a grin. Integra stared over her glasses at the vampire, "Your disgusting." she spat. Alucard shrugged "Well, what do expect? I'm a vampire, blood is my thing." he licked his lips. Integra let out long sigh "Unfortunately your right. I cant waste anymore time." she straightened her jacket "Take me to Maxwell."

Hellsing Underground Basement/Dungeon, Seras' room.

Seras Victoria sat at the table across from Maxwell, she was listening intently to his story which had some how turned to the subject of his early childhood at the orphanage. "I lived there practically my whole life and it's a nice place but the children. The children are, were terrible. They would torment me every day when I was younger calling me names like 'Little Bastard' and 'Son of a Whore', I didn't really have any friends either." he sighed. Seras looked at his sympathetically "Yeah, I know what it's like, kids can be very cruel." she said. "Ha! How true, the worst part was they were mostly right. It was th-" Suddenly the door flew open reveling Sir. Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and Alucard standing in the door way. Enrico yelped when he saw her and in his panic fell out of the chair, Seras on the other hand stood up and saluted "Good evening Sir. Integra." she said.

Integra returned the greeting and stepped into the room, "Well well, Maxwell," she teased "I've been looking all over the place for you." Maxwell gulped and scooted away from her. Integra slowly removed the sword from it scabbard, the sound of it sliding out reverberated off the stone walls. She smiled a devilish smile and approached Maxwell relishing his fear. "Sir. Integra what are you doing!" Seras asked but she was quickly silenced by Alucard. Enrico's eyes darted around the room looking for a way to escape, he saw none and Integra's appearance had become much more terrifying then before. Finally with no other options left Enrico Maxwell did what he had never really done before: He got onto his knees and started to beg.

"Please Integra! I mean Sir Integra, don't kill me! I'm sorry, I'm truly sorry!" tears started to well up from his eyes and slowly travel down his cheeks. "I'm too young to die, I have so much left to accomplish: Running the Orphanage, Section XIII still needs me, I still need to become Pope!" his voice rose slightly, "I'm Sorry!" he was crying freely now. Integra stared at him both surprised and shocked, never had she seen this arrogant, pompous, frustrating man act in this manner. She slowly returned the sword to it's place and rested her hand on Enrico's shoulder. "Get up." she said "I'm not going to kill you." Enrico looked up at her and sniffed "Your not?" he asked, Integra shook her head.

Enrico's face lit up and he immediately stopped crying, jumping up he embraced Integra and started to sing her praise "Thank you! Thank You! Thank You!" he said over and over "I will make it up to you, new car, money, tea! Anything you want!" Thank you. " he continued to hug her his head resting on her shoulder a huge grin on his face. Finally Integra had enough, "For the love of God stop touching me!" she shrieked and pushed Enrico away. "Sorry." he said. "Now." Integra added, "I believe it would be best if we ended our get together now while it's still on a high note, shall we." Enrico quickly agreed and they both left the room.

30 minutes later

Father Reinaldo and Enrico Maxwell sat in the back seat of the black BMW as it drove out of The Hellsing Estate, Father Reinaldo was in a very cheerful mood and was recounting his wonderful experience taking the tour of the grounds and looking at the birds that would frequently visit the garden. Enrico was not as pleased, he sat in silence looking out the window at the darkening sky. "So, how was you day?" Father Reinaldo asked, Enrico turned his head, he looked exhausted, "Oh My day was wonderful." he said with sarcasm dripping off the words, "Me and Integra became best friends." he turned back to the window. Father Reinaldo smiled "I knew advising the Pope to send you here was a good idea." he said triumphantly. As soon as those words left Reinaldo's lips Enrico's eyes snapped open, "Y-y-y-you were the one that sent me here?" he asked angrily through clenched teeth. Father Reinaldo smiled and nodded completely oblivious to Maxwell's growing rage.

Hellsing Manor

A loud knock rang out from the front door, "Who in the world can that be?" Walter asked himself aloud as he entered the front hall. Upon opening the door he was surprised to see Father Reinaldo standing on the front steps "Good Evening," Said Father Reinaldo "I was wondering if you could give me a ride to the airport?" he added. Walter frowned "Did something happen to the car?" he asked. Father Reinaldo shook his head "Oh no, it's just the Maxwell threw me out of the car." "Threw you out of the car!" Walter asked shocked. Reinaldo nodded his head "Unfortunately he forgot to ask the driver to stop it first." he added rubbing his sore arm. Walter stared at the unexpected guest totally baffled. "Why the hell did he do that?" he asked, Reinaldo shook his head. "I have no idea, especially considering he had such a wonderful day...."

End.

A/N: Well that's that. I thank you for spending some of your time to read my fanfic and hope you enjoyed it. It was a lot of fun to write and I found the story idea to be amusing. Anyway I'm also sure you have noticed that this is in no way a shot little fanfic as I had called it in my first author's note. Originally it was going to be a one shot but I started to get more and more ideas and so I embellished it to what you see now. The thing I forgot to do was update the A/N. (ha ha) Well there you are, a little bit of trivia about my story. So once again Thank you and please Read and Review. It really helps to get feed back.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Hellsing


End file.
